Surprises, surprises
by Krawrz
Summary: Two girls find ten strange kittens and decide to keep them, but they will get more than they bargained for. The "kittens" aren't really kittens, instead they are S-ranked criminals that aren't afraid to kill a few people to get what they want. no pairings, constructive criticism more than welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

"ugh, what the hell happen?" Hidan groaned

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was Orochimaru in our base, hm," Deidara tried to shake off his grogginess.

"Ah! Senpai, you have a tail!," cried Tobi.

"What the fuck, we're fucking cats!" Hidan glared at his new found paws.

"Thanks for your excellent observations," Kakuzu said sarcasticly.

"How did this happen?" Sasori asked, trying to get used to his new form.

"It most likely had something to do with Orochimaru," Itachi replied.

"What should we do, leader?" Kisame looked to a red cat with rinnegan eyes.

"It would seem that we're in a box," "Pein looked at the cardboard walls surrounding them, "we need to get out of here first, then figure out where that traitor sent us."

"Once we get back to the base that snake is going to die, hm," Deidara growled, clenching his fluffy paw.

"Shush, I hear footsteps," Konan said. Everyone tensed as the footsteps came closer. Much to the Akatsuki's surprise, a girl peered into the box, she had dirty blonde hair that went just passed her shoulders, hazel eyes and lean figure.

"Who would leave kittens alone on the side of the road?" She asked herself, "there are so many of you, but I can't just leave you cuties here." She smiled at the confused kittens and picked up the box.

* * *

"I'm so bored, when is Bree gonna come home," grumbled a girl with waist-length raven hair and dark eyes, laying on a sofa, glaring at the ceiling. At that moment, the sound of keys turning in the lock came from the front door. "Yay! Finally!" the girl hopped to her feet. As soon as Bree appeared, the girl attempted to hug her but was stopped by a box that she was holding. "What's in the box," she asked, eyeing it curiously.

"You're not gonna believe what I found, Celosia!" Bree grinned.

"Oh my god! What is it?" Celosia gasped.

Bree placed the box on the floor and opened it. Celosia gasped at the sight of ten strangely colored kittens. Celosia picked up the biggest one which was blue with gill-like markings on his cheeks, and shoulders, "What's wrong with them?" Celosia asked after examining the blue kitten.

"I don't know I found them like, maybe their old owner dyed them or something," Bree shrugged.

"Their old owner must be a real Narutard then," Celosia giggled.

"A what...?" Bree shot her friend a confused glance.

Celosia sighed, "this cats look like the Akatsuki, you know from Naruto."

"Psh, you're way too into that show," Bree rolled her eyes.

Celosia stuck out her tongue, "whatever, the Akatsuki are awesome, this one looks like Kisame, therefore he's is my favourite." She proceeded to cuddle with said kitten.

"How the fuck do they know about us?" Hidan questioned.

"This doesn't make much sense, why does that girl even like us, we haven't met her before," Sasori said thoughtfully.

"Having fun, Kisame?" Deidara smirked. Kisame didn't answer, just glared at the blonde kitten.

"I want attention too!" Tobi mewed.

Bree picked up the black, orange faced kitten, "aww this one is so cute!"

"That one looks like Tobi," Celosia grinned.

"Tobi isn't even an official member,** yet they know him**," Zetsu pointed out.

Bree sighed, "well we should let them get accustomed to their new home." Bree took all of the kittens out of the box. "Get the litter box, that he had for our old cat." Bree ordered.

"Fine," Celosia put down a relieved Kisame and went to fetch the litter box.

Bree turned back to the kittens, "okay kitties, don't poop or piss anywhere but in the litter box, otherwise you will get in trouble, got that?" The kittens didn't seem to pay much attention and wondered around the living room.

"Maybe we're in a completely different world," Itachi suggested, gazing at all the things in the room.

"We need to find a way to get back in our original forms," Pein glared at his reflection on the television.

Celosia came back downstairs, "I put the litter box in the bathroom."

"Good, now lets get some sleep, its almost midnight," Bree grabbed Tobi, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Deidara, "I call these kitties."

"Fine, as long as I got my Kisa-kitty, I'm good," Celosia got the rest and headed upstairs to her room. Once she got to her room she placed the kittens on the bed. The Akatsuki cats looked around, the room had a queen sized bed, dresser with stuffed animals, a night stand, and a television. Celosia crawled under the covers, "I'ma name you guys tomorrow, goodnight."

* * *

Once he was sure that the girl, Bree, was asleep, he gathered the Akatsuki members that the girl took to her room. "This is a problem, anyone have any clue how to get back to normal?" Pein asked of his subordinates.

"We could play nicey with these girls until we find a way to turn back," Tobi suggested, swiping a Deidara's tail.

"At this point, we might not have much of a choice," Sasori muttered.

"Tobi, get away from me, hm!" Deidara hissed, "once we get back to our normal forms, I will turn you into art!"

Sasori smacked the back of Deidara's head, "what the hell was that for, Sasori no danna!"

"Calm down, brat," Sasori said monotonously, "the last thing we need is you exploding everything."

"We should get some rest," Konan said warily, curling up at the foot of the bed.

"Agreed," Pein said curling up next to her. Deidara after grumbling a few choice words found a spot to sleep as did Tobi and Sasori.

* * *

"wow I never seen anything like this," Zetsu said looking out the window, the girl had fallen asleep and now the Akatsuki there were trying to figure a way out of this stiuation, "**this place is more advance than our world**."

"It seems people don't use chakra," Itachi commented, sharigan eyes gazing out the window next to Zetsu."

"Well these not much we can do at the moment," Kisame yawned "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, fuck it, I'm tired," Hidan said.

"Wake us up when you find anything interesting."

"Don't disturb me or I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin," Hidan threaten before curling up into a ball.

Kakuzu shook his head at his partner, "I might as well as go to bed too, there's little point in staying up now."

"Zetsu, can you still use your mayfly technique, since it doesn't require hand signs?" Itachi asked when the other members fell asleep.

"**No**, this form weakens me too much," Zetsu eyed him, "**how can you still use your sharingan?**"

"I can't get to mangekyou sharingan and using this stage tires me out like I have been using the mangekyou." Itachi eyes switched back to their original onyx color, "we should rest, we will discuss this more with leader and the rest tomorrow." Zetsu nodded.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic on here, yay! I hope you like. I know Akatsuki getting turned into kittens and being sent to our world is kind of cliche, but whatever. Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions I'll be more than happen to hear it ^-^. The Akatsuki is gonna go back to normal in the next chapter and I'll try to update soon! and next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree woke up to see all of the kittens in her room already awake. She glanced at the clock, it was 7am. "I thought cats liked to sleep," she said thoughtfully. Her voice seem to interrupt the cat's... conversation? All the kittens turned their attention to her, the black one with the orange face walked on to her lap and meowed. Bree guessed that they were just hungry. She got out of bed and walked downstairs with her kittens following close behind. Celosia was in the living room on the sofa, eating some scrambled eggs. Her kittens paying attention to the news on the television.

"Morning, Bree!" Celosia chirped, acknowledging her close friend.

"How do you wake up so early?" Bree asked, Celosia always wakes up at about 6am, but usually goes back to sleep later. Celosia shrugged.

"Leader, look, we can see this world's events by looking at the television," Itachi said, pointing a paw at the screen.

"Interesting, this world is nothing like ours," Pein commented gazing at the television.

"Whatever, this bitch needs to give me some food, this cat is fucking starving," Hidan meowed, pawing at Celosia.

Celosia glared down at the silver, violet-eyed kitten, "fine, here," she let a small piece of scrambled eggs fall at the kitten's paws. Hidan gobbled up the food with a successful smirk. Kisame pawed Celosia's leg in hopes of getting a bite.

"This is humiliating," Kisame growled, "I was one of the swordsmen of the hidden mists..."

"You're my favorite, Kisa kitty, so therefore you get a big piece," Celosia dropped a bigger piece for Kisame, whom grudgingly ate it.

"If they start acting like jerks, then I'm gonna blame you for spoiling them," Bree warned when she came from the kitchen with a big bowl full of wet cat food. "Eat this food, my kitties, well I'm gonna take a shower."

"Aww, okay," Celosia sighed placing her empty plate on the coffee table in front of her.

"I am not going to eat this crap," Kakuzu glared at the wet cat food.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you, I rather have this bitch feed me," Hidan snorted.

"We're not their pets and I refused to pretend to be," Sasori said.

"How long are we going to be in these forms, hm?" Deidara directed his question at Pein and Konan, both of whom were having a separate conversation with Itachi and Zetsu.

"We don't know, but from what we know of this jutsu, its not permanent," Itachi responded. Deidara shot him a glare before looking at Pein for confirmation.

"It will wear off... eventually," Pein stated. "Once we get back into our normal state then we will question the girls."

"Those cats are weird," Celosia muttered to herself, all of them were gathered near the food. they seem to be talking to each other, occasionally throwing a glance at her. Maybe it was just her imagination. 30 mins later Bree got out from the shower and got dressed.

Bree sighed as she saw the kittens completely ignoring their food, "I told you not to spoil them."

Celosia held up her hands defensively, "I didn't know they would get spoiled so easily." She laughed with fake nervousness.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some pet supplies, so make sure the cats don't break anything," Bree said before closing the door behind her.

"Alone in the house? with ten cats? Best day ever!" Celosia cheered. she looked at the kittens who were now doing their own things. "What should we do, kitties?" The the kittens that bothered to acknowledge her merely gave her a bored look before going back into their things. "Come on, how many people find cats that look like the Akatsuki!?" She thought it would be more fun. the black kitten that resembled Tobi scampered to her feet and meowed. "At least you still love me, Tobi," She picked up the kitten, "since the others are boring you shall be my new favorite," She shot a glare to a certain blue kitten, "you hear that, Kisa kitty?" The cat just seemed to shrug and otherwise ignore her.

* * *

Two hours later, Bree returned, she was surprised to see the house still intact considering she left ten kittens with her sometimes overexcited friend. "Did you had fun, kittens are usually playful," Bree said.

"Psn, not these cats, they're boring," Celosia went upstairs, "I'm going to take a nap."

Bree sighed, "these cats are weird." the kittens paid an unusual amount of attention to the television. "well, I bought you guys some toys!" the kittens paid a mild amount of attention to the toys, but the orange faced kitten seemed to the only normal one.

"Deidara-senpai! Look at this bell!" Tobi chased the bell ball around an irritated blonde cat.

"Dammit Tobi, you're not a cat! you're a member of the Akatsuki, so act like it, hm!" Deidara reached his limit with this childish idiot.

Bree noticed the blonde kitten scratching the orange faced one, "stop fighting," she pulled them apart and looked the blonde one straight in the eye, "don't hurt my little... um, oh yeah I need to give you guys names, knowing Celosia, she will give you names based on her favorite characters." Bree thought for a second before looking at the orange faced kitten, "you shall be cutie pie!" she snuggled the kitten.

"Yay!, I wonder what your name is gonna be, senpai," Tobi meowed happily.

"Shut up Tobi, hm!" Deidara hissed, "my name is Deidara no matter what this girl says."

"You shall be... Blondie!" Bree said after a moment, "mostly because I've never seen a cat so blonde."

"Wait until I get back to normal..." Deidara seethed.

"Ha, Cutie pie and Blondie?" That's pathetic!" Hidan mocked

Bree thought it looked like the silver one was making fun of Blondie and Cutie pie, "you shall be Snowball."

"What the fuck, you stupid bitch!" Hidan hissed. Kakuzu chuckled, "that's what you get for making fun of their names."

"You, Stitch," She pointed to the striped brown one, "you Sharkbait" she pointed to the blue one, "you, Midnight," she pointed to the black one, "you, Oreo," she pointed to the half white, half black one, "you, Strawberry," she pointed to the red one with bored brown eyes."And I don't really know what to name you," she thought about the one with weird ripple eyes. Bree looked at the only female, "you shall be princess, since you're the only girl," she smiled at the indigo cat.

"Heh, Sasori no danna, how do you like your name, hm?" Deidara chuckled a little knowing his name wasn't the worst.

"It doesn't matter, this is only temporary conditions," Sasori's tail twitched, he tried to brush off the fact that this girl named him after a berry.

"Oreo? **What's that?" **Zetsu wondered.

"Sharkbait... how ironic," Kisame sulked.

"I'm such a genius with names, I guess I'll let Celosia name the weird one," Bree smiled to herself.

* * *

It was 10:00 pm, Bree and Celosia were watching a movie in the living room. The Akatsuki were watching silently with them as kittens, except Tobi who was busy playing with a bell. Celosia was cowering behind the sofa. "why do we have to watch a scary movie, you know how I hate those!" Celosia squeaked as a bloody part came on.

"Don't be a baby, scary movies are the best. I love the gore!" Bree smiled.

"Screw you, I'm gonna go to my room, I'll come back down when the movie is over," Celosia hurried up the stairs.

"pft, baby..." Bree muttered to herself, she always liked bloody and gore-y movies, but she was the more cautious of the two. Celosia had no problem doing stuff that could get her in serious trouble and Bree was the one that usually helped her out of the trouble. "You like this movie, don't you snowball," She pat the kitten paying close attention to movie. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna make some popcorn." Bree got up and walked to the kitchen.

"This movie is pretty awesome," Hidan smirked.

"Try not to get too attach to this world, _Snowball_," Kakuzu said.

"Shut the hell up, Stitch!" Hidan hissed. There was a sudden poof and Hidan was in his human form and full Akatsuki attire. "Oh fuck yes! wait... where the hell is my scythe!?" he looked around room. There was another sudden poof and Kakuzu was there in his full Akatsuki attire as well.

"It seems we're first to return to normal," Kakuzu looked at the Akatsuki that were still in their kitten forms.

"Yay, popcorn makes everything better," Bree smiled and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, the cats will probably beg for some, considering they refuse to eat their own food. She walked into the living room and screamed when she saw two guys in her living room. "Who the hell are you guys?" She backed into the kitchen, since thats where the knives are.

"Now I can repay the bitch for calling me Snowball," the guy with slicked back silver hair smirked.

"S-snowball?" Bree was confused, who were these guys. She felt something wrap around her legs, she looked down to see gray tendrils wrapping themselves around her. She realized that they came from the tall tanned guy, wearing a mask. His eyes looked like stitch.

"Hidan, get the other girl, Leader said we need to question them, so no killing for now," he said to the guy with silver hair.

"Tch, fine," the silver haired guy, Hidan, walked up the stairs.

"Don't you fucking touch Celosia!" Bree growled, she was completely tied by that weird guy's tentacle things. She heard Hidan chuckle.

"You're in no position to order us, girl," Kakuzu pointed out. Bree glared daggers at him.

Celosia was on her laptop when she heard Bree scream, well she was watching a scary movie. Celosia, nonetheless, decided to check on her friend, just in case. As soon as she opened her bedroom door something grabbed her. She was flung over someone's shoulder, she was speechless when she saw that her attacker was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She immediately start to kick and scream, "let me go, you creep!" she manage to land a good kick.

"Ow, that hurt, you bitch," The voice sounded familiar, "God punishes those who are ignorant to the pain of others." His voice seemed to warn.

"You're the one that grabbed me! Who are you?" She struggled to get free.

"I thought you knew and leader thought you were worth interrogating. Now I can sacrifice you and your friend sooner," he snickered.

"Are you Hidan?" This is impossible, no way he can be...

The male merely continued his snickering, he brought her downstairs and drop her next to Bree. Celosia finally got a good look at her and Bree's aggressors and immediately realize that they're were in trouble. She was tied up in Kakuzu's tendrils like her friend. Bree's voice snapped her out of her shock, "Celosia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I know who these people are," Celosia whispered. There was a poof and male with long raven hair and onyx eyes in an Akatsuki cloak appeared in the place of Midnight. "Uh oh..."

"What? Is he worse than these guys?" Bree whispered, she rarely hear genuine concern in Celosia' voice.

"Itachi... and yeah he is," Celosia looked at the other kittens. they were all staring at them, "they're the Akatsuki... this is bad."

"That Akatsuki? I thought they were from the show you watch. They can't be real," Bree shuddered when Itachi seem to examine them from across the room.

"Tell that to them..." Celosia said. Itachi walked over to them.

"How much do you know about us?" he asked, looking down at the girls with a hard look.

"Heh, we don't know anything? who are you?" Bree lied to the best of her ability, unfortunately it didn't work.

Itachi's look didn't change, "we aren't stupid, what do you two know about us?"

Celosia decided it was best for her to talk since she knew the most about these guys, "okay we know about you guys, but we also know a lot about your enemies as well," might as well make themselves seem useful, unless they want to die sooner.

"Come on, can't I just sacrifice them, I haven't sacrifice anything in a while!" Hidan complained. Kakuzu smacked the back of his partner's head, "What the fuck was the for, you asshole?"

"They're potential sources of information, we can't kill them... yet," Kakuzu said as if a chimpanzee could've figure that out.

"Wow, you guys really do fight like an couple!" Celosia said without thinking. She quickly realized what she said when the tendrils that bound her tighten.

"How did you find out about us, this world doesn't seem like it's connected to ours," Itachi questioned.

"Umm... well you see..." Celosia tried to think of a lie, telling them the truth would lessen their usefulness. "I can see into other worlds sometimes, and it would be like a movie and I saw you guys and thought you guys were awesome, though I can't tell if it's real or not, so I thought it wasn't real..."

Bree understood what I was trying to do, "yeah, some people here have powers, like seeing ghosts or what Celosia can do." There was another poof and a tall, pale blue male appeared on the sofa where Sharkbait was sitting.

"Kisame, oh my god. I don't know whether to be happy or scared," Celosia gazed at her favorite character. Kisame smirked.

"How much do you know about me?" Kisame asked, he was curious on how much information these girls had.

"Well...um I know you were a member of the swordsmen of the hidden mist," Celosia didn't want to give too much information, even if he was her favorite. There was two more poofs and a male with long blonde hair and a masked male appeared.

"Deidara and Tobi... oh god, Tobi," Celosia knew the truth about Tobi, it was best not to even mention it if she wanted to live. Tobi keeled in front of the girls to get to their eye level.

He mainly looked at Celosia since she was the one answering the question and seemed to know more about them, "how much do you know about me?" he said in his cheerful voice.

"I know you like to annoy Deidara-senpai!," Celosia smiled in a attempt to take suspicion off her. she liked Obito and felt genuinely sad for what he became, but he's not gonna have a problem killing two young girls if they pose a threat.

"They might know too much about us, we should just get rid of them, hm," Deidara proposed.

"But Senpai! They could help us, they said they know about our enemies and they know about this world," Tobi pointed out.

"We'll wait until Leader gets back to normal and let him decide what's best." Itachi said. the others agreed with him.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2~! Please a review, tell me what you like and what you didn't like. I would gladly accept constructive criticism! I wonder what epic adventures Celosia and Bree are gonna have with a bunch of criminals... probably not the best kind... anyways I'll update soon! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi and Deidara decided to go through the girls' house for anything that could help them get back to their world. Itachi didn't believe their story about how they knew about them, but decided to not push it until Leader gets back to normal. Deidara was looking through Celosia's drawers and found a box containing replicas of their rings.

"These girls know more than they are saying, hm," Deidara muttered to himself. he took the rings downstairs to show the rest. The others were surprised to say the least.

"Where did you get these?" Itachi asked.

"Umm... did I mention that I'm a big fan of you guys?" Celosia laughed nervous. They've been tied up in Kakuzu's threads for a while now. "Can you please untie us, Kakuzu, there's no way we can escape from you," Celosia pleaded with her most innocent look.

Kakuzu looked to the reddish orange kitten with rinnegan eyes, he must be Pein. The cat stared at them intently before giving a nod, the threads around Celosia and Bree fell away and disappeared into Kakuzu's sleeves. Bree got to her feet slowly, keeping her eyes on the Akatsuki members, she didn't trust these guys in the least.

"Hey, where's the food I'm starving," Hidan said with an impatient look.

"Why don't you eat your kitty food, Snowball," Bree growled, this guy had the nerve to ask for food after he dared to touch her friend and threatening their lives?

"What the hell did you say?" Hidan glared back at her, this bitch had no right to disrespect him.

"The food is in the kitchen, just look in the cabinets and the fridge. Any other questions, just ask," Celosia said, defusing the situation. Bree didn't stand a chance against this religious maniac. These guys aren't a joke. Hidan smirked and walked into the kitchen. Celosia sighed at least he wasn't asking questions that certain answers could get them killed.

Kisame flashed his usual sharp toothed smirk, "that will keep him distracted for a while." Kisame switched the television to the news.

"Kisame..." Celosia slipped closer to him on the Sofa. He gave her look that said, "what?" "Wow I can't believe you're actually real, I'm sorry if I was... well... that I wasn't your best owner," she felt her face heat and started laughing nervously.

Kisame chuckled at her embarrassment, "you should show how sorry you are by telling us everything you know about us and our world."

"I thought you guys took good care of us, well if we were really kitties," Tobi chirped, "but if we feel that you're not telling us what we want to hear then Itachi could use his sharingan to get the information."

Celosia gulped. "What do you mean, what's a sharingan?" Bree asked, standing protectively over Celosia. Bree could guess that it wasn't a good thing if Celosia seemed uncomfortable.

"Shut up Tobi, don't give them any more information than they already have, hm," Deidara glared at the masked shinobi. there was another poof, a half white, half black guy with venius flytrap like leaves around him and a seemingly young boy with blood red hair, both in Akatsuki attire.

"Zetsu and Sasori," Celosia pointed out for Bree. she could guess that in their time, they haven't captured Gaara yet since Sasori was still alive and Tobi was the only one without an Akatsuki cloak.

"Finally Sasori no Danna," Deidara smirked when his partner appeared out of his cat form.

"Hey Zetsu, can I touch your venus flytrap things?" Celosia asked him. Zetsu always interested her with his split personalities.

"**No,** we prefer it if you just sit there quietly and answer any questions," Zetsu replied, "Pein asked me to scout the area when I returned to normal. **we won't be gone too long."** With that Zetsu merged with the ground and left.

"Wow, that is so awesome!" Celosia squeaked, she regained her composure to address the next Akatsuki member to turn to normal. "Sasori, oh may god! We're like almost the same height!" Celosia said excitedly.

Sasori felt his body to make sure it was still puppet and was inwardly relieved to find it intact. He turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow, "why are you so excited to see us? If you know so much about us then you should know that we're not exactly the nicest people."

"Do you want us to just call the cops? we'll be more than happy to," Bree scowled.

Deidara snorted, "and what they're gonna do?"

"He's right so far we haven't seen anything that we should be afraid of here," Kisame pointed out.

"And you are in no position to make threats, we can kill you and your friend without getting caught by your world's authorities," Kakuzu said. There were two more sudden poofs. There appeared a woman with indigo hair with a purple flower and in an Akatsuki cloak and a orange haired male with what appeared to be piercings on his face in Akatsuki attire as well.

"Finally, Leader," Sasori said in a bored tone. "What's the plan?"

Pein looked at everyone in the room, his gaze stopping at the two girls, "first things first, we need to find out if we can get back to our world, after we assure our return we will interrogate these girls. There's little point in getting information when we don't know if we can even use it."

Itachi came back downstairs looking through the laptop. He had seen Celosia use it to look up information. He can use it to learn more about this world, he had his sharingan activated so he can easily scan through the information. He glanced at Pein and Konan, "I'll use this to find out more about this place, maybe even if the girls are lying or not."

Pein nodded in acknowledgement, "as of now, this house will be our base of operations," Pein looked at the girls with a stern look, "you will not leave this place until we can get back to our world, the information you carry is to valuable and we can't risk it getting out."

"Wait, I can't have a 9 guys and a lady that I don't even know stay at my house and you can't make us stay here. I have something called a job that I would love to keep," Bree glared at their leader.

"You don't have much of a choice, girl," Kisame smirked.

"You obviously do not grasp the gravity of your situation, we don't care what you want. We can kill you in the time it takes you to blink," Sasori said coldly.

There was a crash that came from the kitchen, "fuck this shit!" Kakuzu sighed and tried to block him out the others seem to do the same thing.

Bree's eyes widdened and rushed to the kitchen with Celosia following close behind. Celosia wasn't surprised to find that Hidan had destroyed their toaster. Breed glared at him, "why the hell did you killed our toaster!?"

Hidan smirked, "it pissed me off, now make me some food."

Before Bree can say something that she'll regret, Celosia said, "why don't you try cereal, all you have to do is pour it into bowl and pour milk on it." Celosia opened a cupboard that contained a few cereal boxes.

Bree rolled her eyes, "maybe you should do it for him so he doesn't somehow break the rest of the house," without waiting for an reply Bree walked back into the living room and pointed to Pein, "you seem like their leader, can we please lay down some ground rules?"

"We don't negotiate with our own hostages." Pein said simply.

Bree stared at him in disbelief, "h-hostages? You seriously can't think you can just keep us lock up in here and use _our_ house!"

Pein utterly ignored her and turned to Itachi and Konan, "we'll discuss our options in another room, the rest of you can do as you pleased just as long as the hostages are spared and our location remains a secret." Konan and Itachi nodded and followed Pein upstairs, Itachi taking the laptop with him.

"Okay there ya go, Hidan!" Celosia chirped as she handed Hidan the bowl of cereal, "you're lucky you're so awesome."

"Finally, I like you more than that annoying bitch," Hidan happily took the bowl and went back into the living room followed by Celosia.

Bree was fuming over Pein's words when Hidan and Celosia came from the kitchen, "hey Cel, we need to talk." Bree grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs and into her room, Pein seemed to have taken the guest room down the hall. Once she closed the door, she turned to to her friend, "tell me everything you know about them."

Celosia nodded solemnly and pulled Bree onto the bed, "we can't risk them finding out." Celosia pulled the blanket over them and pulled out her cellphone, texting, 'we're gonna talk to through text, they have expert hearing and Zetsu can merge with the walls.' she showed Bree her phone. She decided since they were next to each other there was little point to actually send it.

Bree nodded, 'Okay, I thought I heard you crying about how most of them were dead, but they seem very alive to me.'

Celosia replied, 'their time might be a little slower, so far the part 2 of the series hasn't started for them.' They were interrupted by someone barging into the room, startling both of them.

"You two shouldn't keep anything from us, hm," Deidara chuckled. The girls came out of the blankets and glared at the blonde and masked Tobi behind him.

Bree threw a pillow at him, "get out, this has nothing to do with you!"

Deidara easily dodged it, "you also shouldn't throw stuff at your captors."

Tobi hopped on the bed with the surprised girls, "sorry Bree-chan, Celosia-chan, we just trying to find our way out of this world, we don't mean to make you frustrated. why don't you teach us about your world before we leave?" Tobi's cheerful tone calmed them down a bit.

"Yay! we should go to the mall, it has a lot of interesting stuff." Celosia said happily.

"Yeah, bring a bunch of serial killers to a place where a lot of innocent people gather. That's a great idea," Bree said sarcastically.

Tobi perked up, "we can we go?"

"go where?" asked another voice entering the conversation, it was Sasori. "I came here to see why was it taking so long to deal with two little girls and I hear of a field trip?" Sasori looked to Deidara for a reply.

Deidara snorted, "apparently there's a place called a mall where people in this gather."

Sasori thought for a second, "interesting we'll investigate in the morning."

Bree stared at him blankly, "I think people would suspicious of a bunch of guys wearing cloaks, especially when two of them are wearing masks and them all being killers."

Tobi hopped off the bed, "don't worry, Bree-chan, we can just do this!" Tobi made a hand sign and there was a sudden poof. Once the smoke cleared there stand two Brees in the room. "Don't I look pretty, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi said in Bree's voice. Deidara glared at him and Sasori just shook his head.

Bree glared at Tobi, "Don't turn into me!" Celosia couldn't contain her giggling.

Sasori turned to the girls, "you should get some sleep, its 1:00 am."

Bree laughed humorlessly, "and I got work tomorrow, how can I explain to my boss that I can't come in because I'm being held hostage by people that shouldn't even exist?"

Tobi transformed back to normal and hugged Bree, "don't worry Bree-chan, we'll be out of your hair soon." Celosia tensed but remained silent.

Bree smiled a bit, "even if you're really part of a criminal organization, you're still be my favorite kitty." Tobi laughed.

"Anyways, you two will sleep in separate room. We don't want you to communicate to each other too much," Sasori said. he held out his hand to both them, both of the girls gave it a confused look. Sasori eyed them, "we can't have you calling for help, we're more observant than you think." The girls unwillingly handed over their cellphones. To their shock he crushed both phones in his hands.

"You're officially my least favorite, Strawberry!" Bree hissed.

Celosia reached for the remains of her phone, "my baby!"

Sasori's eye twitched at "strawberry". "Deidara, take Celosia to her room," with that he left the room.

Deidara snickered to himself and took dragged Celosia out of the room followed by Tobi. Bree looked at the boken pieces of her beloved phone, "jerks," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Tobi had sneaked away from Deidara while he locked up Celosia in her room. That girl knew more than she was saying, he had notice her tensed reaction when he got close to her friend. Bree obviously doesn't know much about them otherwise she would've been more cautious. He might be able to information from Celosia through Bree without making the others suspicious of his 'true' identity. This jutsu... he had heard about it, but couldn't quite remember. It still affected them, it somehow sealing their chakra. That transformation jutsu took a lot more out of him than it was suppose to. Tobi joined with Pein, Itach and Konan in the house's extra room. Zetsu had returned and joined them as well.

"Since I can still control this body, this world is connected to our world either by the jutsu or some other force," Pein stated. "I can use my other paths to keep tabs on what going on in our world."

Tobi nodded and turned to Zetsu, "did you find anything interesting?"

"This place is filled with interesting things and way more advance with technology," Zetsu replied, **"we might be able to use this place's technology to our advantage."**

"There are even weapons that can destroy entire cities here," Itachi added, still looking through the laptop.

Tobi chuckled, "this can make our job back in our world much easier if we can take this world's weapons with us."

Zetsu smirked, "maybe this wasn't such a bad situation after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Bree couldn't sleep, ten criminals she knew near to nothing about were staying in her house with her and her 15 year old friend. If Celosia's mom found out she'll be in more trouble than shes already in. And that Itachi guy took her laptop! The only solace she could find in this is that Celosia seemed happy about meeting the characters that she talked about nonstop. Cutie pie, or Tobi, seems to be their only hope in coming out of this alive and they might have to go to the mall with a bunch of criminals. Why did Celosia had to bring that up? Bree growled to herself and got out of bed.

She could try to grab Celosia, sneak out, wait until these guys leave and pretend this never happen. She tried to turn the knob, but found that it was stuck."How the hell did they lock my door from the outside!?" Bree groaned in defeat and went back to bed.

* * *

Celosia couldn't believe that she finally met her favorite characters, she was too giddy to go to sleep until reality hit. Her favorite characters can easily kill them, Itachi can kill them by just looking at them. And Obito isn't gonna just let potentially valuable information just slip through his fingers. Deidara had locked her inside her room with some kind of jutsu, so not much hope of sneaking out. She could try to reason with Itachi since he isn't really one of them then again he will most likely care more about his little brother than our fate.

Celosia sighed, if only she could talk to Bree then they might be able to think of a plan. Bree was always the smarter of the two. Celosia gazed out the window, the street light dimly light the neighborhood and most of the houses were dark. She yawned and decided to deal with the problem in the morning.

* * *

Hidan finally got bored of watching the news and Kisame wouldn't change it to something more interesting, "I'm going to go sacrifice something, I'll be back whenever I feel like it."

"I'm leaving too, this place lost my interest, hm," Deidara said. "I want to see what else this world has."

"Whatever, better than staying here waiting for Leader and the others to finish their little meeting," Sasori sighed, his bored tone hid his curiosity of this world.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, we don't want to make a scene, "Kakuzu mostly directed the statement at Hidan.

Hidan scoffed, "when do I ever make a scene?" he chuckled before leaving through the door. Deidara and Sasori soon followed. Kisame and Kakuzu decided to stay behind in case anything happen and because they aren't really interested in adventures. Deidara easily climbed to the top of a lamp post and gazed about the city, Sasori joined him. They saw unfamiliar metal vehicles driving through the streets, they heard the girls call them "cars".

Deidara smirked and reached into the bag where he usually kept his clay, but found that it was nearly empty. "Damn it, I don't know where to even find clay here, hm."

Sasori glared at him, "good, now maybe you can see what true art really is," a long, metal cord snaked out of his cloak. Before Deidara can retort, Sasori leaped away on to the rooftops. Deidara considered following his partner to see what he was up to, but decided against it. He leaped off in his own direction, making a mental map of the area.

Suddenly, loud sirens took him by surprised. crouched down on the a rooftop as to not be spotted, two black and white metal cars were speeding down the road with flashing red and blue lights. They seemed to be following another car, any other cars that were on the road moved out of the way as to not get involved. Deidara's curiosity piqued, he decided to follow. "They must be the authorities, they don't seem too eager to hide their presence, hm," Deidara muttered to himself as he skimmed along the roofs following the pursuit.

The car that was being chased skidded to a halt, the guy in the car pointed a metal object at the authorities. Deidara assumed it was some kind of weapon by the way the cops pointed something similar at him. Soon he heard a loud buffeting behind him, he looked back to see a large metal vehicle flying over head, shining a light on the scene. Deidara hopped to a nearby tree and hid in the leaves, he couldn't get a good look at the scene though. As he was about to bail he heard a few loud bangs.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked , Deidara jumped.

Deidara smiled innocently at his partner, "I'm investigating, Sasori no danna."

Sasori eyed him, "there are policemen all over this area, maybe you should leave before you get caught."

Pein came into the living room with Konan behind him as usual. Kisame has fallen asleep on the sofa and Kakuzu was leaning against the wall. Some were missing though. "Where's Deidara, Sasori and Hidan?"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Hidan left to make a sacrifice and Deidara and Sasori were bored."

Pein shook his head and turned to Konan, "Konan, keep an eye on them." Konan simply nodded and turned into her paper butterflies. Kakuzu watched as the paper butterflies flew out the window, it was the first time he seen one of Konan's jutsus.

Celosia was asleep when she was awaken to some gentle shaking. She pulled herself up and yawned, she nearly screamed when Tobi 's face was mere inches away from hers. "Good morning, Celosia-chan!" Tobi greeted.

Celosia laughed, "I was kind of hoping this was just a dream..." Celosia looked at the clock on her nightstand, 7:00 am. She tried to get out of bed, but quickly realized that Tobi was pretty much pinning her down. "Umm, Tobi can you get off Celosia-chan please?" she was starting to get nervous.

A few awkward moments passed before Tobi silently slid off the bed. Celosia got out of her bed, Tobi seemingly to watch her intently. "Tobi, you're starting to creep me out."

Tobi snapped out of it, "oh sorry, Celosia-chan. It just that I just get tensed when people don't tell me the truth." Tobi's voice got a little deeper during the last few words. A shiver went up her spine. "Come downstairs when you're ready to go to this mall place," Tobi said cheerfully.

Celosia was frozen there for a few seconds after Tobi left. She shook herself out of it, they won't kill her or Bree until they have no need of them. They would be able to think of a plan before then. She changed out of her shorts and tank top into jeans and purple t-shirt. She brushed her hair then headed downstairs. Even before she reached the living room she heard Bree scream.

* * *

Bree woken when she heard someone finally open her door. It was that guy who took her laptop. Itachi looked at her with a bored expression, "get downstairs, we're going to that place you were talking about."

Bree glared daggers at him, "give me back my laptop then I will consider it." Itachi ignored her and closed the door. "Don't ignore me! God, I hate these guys..." Bree sighed. Bree got up to get dressed, if she's gonna be forced to go to the mall with a bunch of criminals, might as well look nice. She put on black short and a violet shirt. She walked reluctantly down the steps, she heard some chatter from her unwanted guests. It seemed everyone was present except Zetsu

She covered her mouth when she saw Hidan, "why the fuck are you covered in blood!?"

Hidan was dozing while leaning against the wall when a certain someone's yelling woke him up. "What the hell is your problem?" Hidan glared at her.

Celosia came downstairs at that moment with the same reaction as Bree when she saw the blood, "Hidan! really!?" Hidan smirked. Celosia tried to calm down her friend before she goes into shock, "Bree, relax. Just be glad he didn't use us for his sacrifices." She tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"I swear to fucking god if he brought a dead body here, I'm going to fucking lose it!" Bree covered her head in her palm while pacing the room.

Kisame snickered, "if you ask me, you already lost it." Bree stopped and glared at him.

Bree then noticed something Deidara was holding, "is that a gun? Where did you get it!?"

Deidara nonchalantly waved the weapon around, "I found it."

"You don't really think we were just going to stay in this house, did you?" Kakuzu looked wearily at the girl. Bree just glared at him.

Sasori straighten up, "anyways we want you to take us to this mall."

Celosia laughed nervously, "oh right, but our car can only fit five people and seeing how its frown upon here to have criminals running around killing people and waving around deadly weapons, we would love to only take three."

Hidan smiled, "good, I hate large groups, lets go."

Bree turned her glare to him, "no, you need to wash off the blood. No way in hell I'm going to get questioned by the police because of you!"

Deidara chuckled, "we already took of care of them."

Bree laughed dryly and put her face back in her palms, "this is just great! Everything just keeps getting better!" Celosia once again tried to console her friend.

"Then only three will go. We can't have too many members leaving the house during the day anyway." Pein said , finally getting tired of the yelling.

Celosia brightened a little, "okay, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame can go."

"Itachi's busy," Pein said sternly.

Tobi raised his hand eagerly. "Oh! I want to go! Can I please go, pleeease Bree-chan." Tobi pulled on Bree's sleeve.

Bree looked at him and gave a shaky smile, "sure Cutie pie. Since you're not demand-y nor killing anything, you're still my favorite." Celosia made a mental note to tell Bree about her rude wake up.

Celosia looked the Akatsuki members that were chosen to go, "you guys can't go like that. Transform, please."

Deidara scowled, "why can't I go, hm?"

"Because you like to blow stuff up, that is not acceptable here!" Celosia scowled back.

"Calm down, brat. You like to get into trouble too much anyways," Sasori said.

Deidara snorted, "says the person who's plan could've exposed us. Just for weapons, hm."

Bree covered her ears, "we don't want to know about your plan. The less we know the better."

Celosia cleared her throat. "Kisame, Sasori and Tobi just transform into something less intimidating, so we can get going?" Kisame just shrugged, not wanting to be stuck here bored out of his mind, he made the necessary hand sign. There was a poof and he looked similar just without the shark qualities with dark pants and wearing a white shirt, what he seen on the television. Tobi happily complied and transformed to a random guy he saw on the television. Though he looked somewhat similar to a younger version of himself. Sasori also complied and looked pretty much the same, Akatsuki clothes replaced with clothes more common here.

Celosia gave them a thumbs up, "okay now that we're ready lets go." Bree led the way as they went to the garage. She pressed a button near the door and the garage door opened.

Bree motioned to her dark red care, "get in, I just want to get this over with."

"I call shotgun!" Celosia cheered, running to the passenger door. The three Akatsuki members seemed hesitant to get in.

Bree got into the driver's seat, "get in guys, it won't bite." Tobi was the first of the three to get into the car and soon they were all in. Bree couldn't hold back a smirk when they nearly jumped when she started up the car.

Celosia kept grinning, she couldn't contain her excitement, "this is gonna be so fun! Going to the mall with the best people ever!"

Kisame snickered. "Don't forget little girl, we're not your friends," Sasori said coldly. Tobi remained silent as he watched the buildings they passed. Once they reached their destination, Celosia skipped to a building larger than most of they passed, she dragged Bree behind her while the others were keeping close.

"There are a lot of people," Tobi walked ahead when they got inside.

"You should see it during the afternoon, we're here early," Bree said with a short laugh. "Do you want to get breakfast, Cel?"

Celosia nodded eagerly, "yup! I haven't got to eat anything since these guys came."

"What kind of food do they have here?" Kisame asked.

Bree glared at him, "like hell I'm buying you three food."

Tobi hugged Bree, "please Bree-chan? We can all eat together like friends!"

Bree blushed by the sudden hug. She cleared her throat, "fine, but only because I like you, Cutie pie." Celosia glared at Tobi, it looked like he was trying to mock her by making friends with Bree. After they ate, except Sasori didn't eat, they went went exploring around the mall.

"So, this is just a place where people go buy useless stuff?" Sasori asked while he was looking at a fake wolf tail.

Bree looked away from a shirt, "pretty much. Though most teens like to just hang out here."

As they walked by the large fountain, Bree and Celosia heard a familiar voice. "Hey Bree, Celosia!" Said a girl with long light brown hair, a teenage male with short dirty blonde hair waved to them.

"Uh, hi Nicole and hi Micheal," Bree laughed nervously. Micheal glanced at the guys that had accompanied them

"Who these guys?" he asked.

"This is Nick, Alex and Bob," Celosia grinned at the names she came up for Sasori, Kisame and Tobi. Tobi almost seemed to glare at her for his name.

"What the hell kind of name is Bob?" Micheal looked at Tobi.

Nicole waved a finger at him, "what kind of name is Micheal?" He snorted before turning back to Bree and Celosia.

"So, why are you two hanging out with these guys? we never seen you with them before," Micheal asked. "And why weren't either of you answering my texts?"

Tobi saved them from answering, "we're family friends from New York. We're just visiting, I'm Tobi, but Bree calls me Cutie pie!" Bree hid her face when she blushed. Celosia giggled.

Micheal raised an eyebrow, "uh huh, maybe you shouldn't hang around these guys. You should stay at my place." Micheal had a feeling that something were off about his friend's guests.

Sasori stepped between them, "I'm afraid they'll have to decline, its best that you don't even try to communicate with either of them anymore."

Micheal tensed, "who are you to talk for them? you're like 15."

Celosia noticed a metal cord making it's way out of the back Sasori's shirt. She forced a smile on her face, "its okay, Micheal. They're just overprotective, just as soon as they leave everything will go back to normal. We got to leave now, see you guys later, okay?"

Micheal backed off a little, "fine, but if you two need anything, come to my house. I'll be more than willing to help you out." He walked away with Nicole. Sasori's metal cord slithered back under his shirt.

Celosia blew a sigh of relief, "we should get going now." Bree agreed and they left. When they got home they noticed Hidan watching television with Kakuzu reading a book he found looking through the girl's stuff. Deidara was nibbling on a poptart.

"I'm going to my room," Bree just wanted to sleep in her comfy bed.

Hidan snorted, "what the hell is her problem?"

Celosia grinned, "we should play a game!"

Deidara gave her a confused look, "what kind of game, hm?"

Celosia's grin widen, she grabbed her game controller from the coffee table and turned on the game console. "Video games, my dear senpai." She flipped the channel.

"What the hell!? I was watching that!" Hidan growled.

Celosia rolled her eyes and three a controller to him. "Don't you want to kill zombies, Hidan?" Hidan smirked.

After an hour of playing, the Akatsuki members were absorbed by the game except Kakuzu who was still reading his book. After handing the controller to Tobi, she sneaked upstairs to talk with Bree. Bree was trying to think of a way out of this mess before they end up dead. When her door opened she was surprised not see a criminal but her friend.

"Okay, I checked all the rooms and Pein, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu are nowhere to be found. The ones downstairs aren't saying anything," Celosia said quickly.

"Where could they be?" Bree asked worriedly.

Pein looked at government building, Itachi had looked up a map of this world and they appeared to be in Sacramento, California. There were gorvernment buildings which housed important files on this country. He wanted to know what exactly this government is capable of. Konan stood beside him as she always have only this time she was a bit reluctant to possibly use this world for their means.

"Are you sure this is the best, Nagato?" Konan asked.

Pein kept his eyes on the building, "yes." He leaped forward and after a moment Konan followed.

* * *

**Sorry, I forgot to leave an author's not on the last one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its kind of cliche that they go to the mall, I thought it would be a good opportunity to add two OCs that will be kind of important later I suppose. Well, one of them will be important... Anyways I was kind of lazy writing just because I had writer's block and school and all :P Reviews inspire me so leave some please! **

**All Akatsuki belongs to Kishimoto! Story and OCs belong to me :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Bree paced back and forth the room, "What are we going to do? We can't let them stay for too long, Celosia. We need to do something!" Bree was starting to panic, six criminals were downstairs distracted by a game, but who knows how long they're gonna stay like that? And their leader along with a few others where nowhere to be found. "They already killed a few people!"

"Maybe Micheal will do something, he's not gonna just leave us alone with guys he doesn't know," Celosia said in an effort to calm down her friend. Micheal isn't just going to listen to someone like Sasori. "He might even call the cops when he realizes that the guys we were with weren't related to us."

Bree relaxed, "yeah, you're right. He will call the cops and then everything will be alri-" A loud bang interrupted her. She laughed hollowly, "you know what? I just don't care anymore!" Bree lay face down on her bed while Celosia went to see what had happened.

"What the fuck! That fucking hurt, you stupid blonde!" Hidan growled, "and you made me die, asshole!"

Deidara snickered, "I just wanted to see if you were still immortal, hm." He waved to gun around carelessly. Sasori snatched the weapon from his hand, "aww, Sasori no danna, I was beginning to have fun, hm."

Sasori glared at him, "you could have alerted the neighbors to our presence."

"Thanks Sasori," Celoisa said when she walked into the room. "From now on we keep anything dangerous from Deidara. Now what do you guys want to do?"

Tobi raised his hand eagerly, "we should play more games!"

Hidan smirked, "actually I've been itching to get out of this house," his smile grew more sinister.

Kakuzu glared at him, "Leader said not to expose our selves. If anything he should help find our way back instead of following his stupid interest he has for this petty world." He crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"I don't give a fuck what he says, you retard," Hidan rolled his eyes. "If I want to kill some people then I'm going to do it." He took out his spear from his cloak and ran his tongue along the length of it. Kakuzu's glare intensified at his partner, but he stayed at his end of the room.

"W-wait, Pein is interested in my world? why? There's nothing for him here!" Celosia said in shock.

Kisame chuckled, "there are a lot of potentially useful weapons, though I think we should focus on getting back."

She held out her hands in denial, "no, no you guys need to get out of here as soon as possible. No matter how I much I love you guys, Pein needs to understand that his posse won't be welcomed so well by the people here."

Sasori shrugged, "then tell him yourself." At that moment the backdoor opened. Pein entered with Konan.

Celosia smiled as politely as she could, "Lord Pein, can you please work on getting you and your men out of my world?"

Pein stared down at her, "after we're done here then we will work on it."

"But, Pein you don't belong here, hell, you're not even supposed to exist. You were supposed to be just a figment of human's imagination!" Celosia pleaded.

Pein brushed past her, "our stay at this location may soon be in jeopardy, so I suggest packing your things and be ready for when we do move."

"Finally, staying in this house is so boring!" Hidan smirked and continued with the game. Tobi handed his controller to Deidara while Pein walked upstairs with Konan.

Celosia called after him, "where's Itachi and Zetsu?" Pein didn't answer and with a sigh of defeat, she walked back upstairs to check on Bree." Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori watched Hidan and Deidara kill zombies. Celosia was surprised to find Bree on her laptop, "how did you manage to get that back?"

Bree grinned, "while you were downstairs talking to the those guys I went to the room their leader was bunking in and took my precious laptop." Her smile ebbed from her face once she thought back to it, "I saw that weird guy, you know the one with ferny thingies. He was in the room and as soon as he saw me his white part of him just smiled and he disappeared into the floor." She shuddered at the memory.

Celosia blinked, "that must've Zetsu. He's most likely still in the house." She eyed the walls around them suspiciously. "Have you done anything on the computer?"

"I was just checking their browsing history, they've been looking up a lot of stuff and it's not puppies," Bree turned the laptop towards Celosia. "Political stuff, but mostly types of warfare and weapons."

Celosia gaped at the list of websites. "We need to warn someone like right now."

Bree raised an eyebrow, "what about keeping them a secret because they're too dangerous? If we got it out that they are here, wouldn't others, you know." She gazed wearily at the walls in case someone was listening in on their conversation.

Celosia rubbed her head and sighed, "well, we don't have much of a choice, either risk them getting info or risk them getting super powerful weapons or control our government. We can't win this."

Bree's gaze grew distant, "we have no choice, but to ride this out." Celosia nodded solemnly.

It was getting late and Bree decided that she should get some sleep, Celosia went back to the living room to try to make herself useful. Hidan was yelling at Deidara for letting him "die" and was about ready to pull out his spear thing. Tobi was teasing Deidara for not killing as much zombies as Hidan. Sasori was berating all of them for playing a "childish" game. Kisame was eating a bag of popcorn which he learned to make by watching Celosia and Bree while Kakuzu was blocking all of them out with a book at the Kitchen table.

"So, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Celosia asked, hoping some movies would somehow brighten her situation.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "what kind of movie?"

"What kind of movie do you want to watch? There are horrors, comedies, romance and other types." Celosia explained. "I suggest we watch Happy Feet,I love that movie!"

"Fuck no, what kind of movie is named Happy Feet? I want something action and blood," Hidan smirked.

Celosia snorted, "no, with that attitude, we're watching Happy Feet." She pulled out the case containing the DVD our of a small cupbaord near the television and place the disk into the console.

"Why the hell would we want to watch a movie about singing birds, hm?" Deidara scowled after the movies started.

"Because I said so and Pein wouldn't want you to kill me just yet," Celosia felt a little uneasy mentioning her own demise, but was glad to at least stand her ground against one of these threats. Deidara grumbled to himself and remained largely silent through the movie.

"Aw, those birdies were cute, huh Deidara-senpai?" Tobi said at the end of the movie, "oh senpai is sleeping." Tobi poked Deidara snoring form on the sofa. Both Deidara and Hidan had fallen asleep which gave Celosia an idea.

Celosia grinned mischievously, "hey Tobi want to draw on their faces?"

Tobi tilted his head curiously, "what are we going to draw?"

"A lot of things," Celosia found a few sharpies laying around and gave one to Tobi. They both drew many pictures and words, some were obscene. Celosia giggled, "now we wait for them to wake up."

"Hidan is going to kill both of you once he finds out what you drew on him," Kakuzu warned.

Celosia brightened, "I'll get the makeup," she whispered before rushing up the stairs.

Kisame snickered, "yup, she's dead."

After applying the makeup, Celosia stood back to look at her art. She giggled, "well, I'm gonna go to bed now." She yawned and went to her room. Deidara and Hidan were both left on the sofa, asleep. Sasori couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Personally, I can't wait until they wake up. Sure we will most likely lose one of our hosts, but still," Kisame chuckled.

Kakuzu sighed, "I'm going to hear a lot of crap because of this..."

Tobi started to ascend the stairs, "where you going, Tobi?" Sasori inquired.

"I'm bored, I'm going to see if Bree-chan wants to play," Tobi said cheerfully and continued to skip up the stairs. Sasori was a little suspicious, but didn't push the subject any further, why should he care what happens to the girl? She holds no real information to them.

Bree was in the midst of a dream when she was pulled from it by a weight on her chest. "Tobi, can you get off me please," Bree said tiredly.

Tobi complied, but didn't get off the bed, "I'm bored Bree-chan, do you have anything we can do together?"

Bree sat up, Gazing at Tobi in the dark as they sat across from each other. "Um, not really. Celosia is more fun than me, you should try her."

Tobi tilted his head, "I've been wondering, why are you alone here with Celosia-chan? From what I've seen on the T.V thingy, most young people live don't live alone in such a big house."

Bree smiled wearily, "I'm not alone, I've got Cel, though she can only stay when she doesn't have school. My dad was killed two years ago in the war in the middle east that is going on now and my mom died from cancer a few months ago. Their life insurance gave this house and a good amount of money."

"Oh? We don't have any life insurance in our world," Tobi said sadly. He could make out the sorrow on Bree's face in the dark.

"Aw, it's okay Tobi, not everyone here has life insurance. And as long as I have Cel, I'll be okay." Bree said reassuringly.

Tobi perked up, "Celosia-chan's parents must trust you if they let their child spend a lot of time at your house."

"I've known Cel since she was five. Our parents were great friends, they even tried to get me to live with them, but I didn't want to put a burden on them, so they let Cel stay at my house to keep me company." Bree could barely make out the swirled mask. "Why are you in the Akatsuki? From what i've heard from Cel, they're a bunch of criminals yet you don't seem like them."

"I have my reasons, all of them are in the organization for their own reasons," Tobi said simply. She doesn't need to know much. After a few more conversations, Tobi left to let Bree sleep.

* * *

Celosia yawned, "heh, Monday, I'm so glad I'm on summer vacation." She stretched and got our of bed. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs a kunai stab the wall next to her head. "What the hell, I couldve been killed!" she growled at the blonde. Her anger dissipated when she saw her artwork from the previous night.

"You look pretty, Deidara-senpai," Tobi chirped.

"Shut the hell up, who the fuck did this when I was asleep, hm?" Deidara hissed as he tried to wipe the makeup off his face with his hand, making the makeup smear all over his face.

Celosia laughed, "you look so beautiful, mommy-senpai. why don't you use your hand mouths to lick it off."

"You look fucking stupid," Hidan laughed. Celosia laughed harder when she saw Hidan's face. "What's so funny?"

Bree came down the stairs, "what's with all the laughing-" She started laughing hysterically when she saw Hidan and Deidara as well. "What the hell happen to you guys?" She said through the laughs.

Hidan looked at his reflection on the television screen, "oh you little bitch!" He glared at Celosia, "I know you fucking did this, you slut!" Celosia squeaked and ran behind Kisame. "You're getting fucking sacrifice, you little shit."

"Don't let him touch me, Kisame-senpai," Celosia whimpered.

Deidara reached into his pouch and felt the last of his clay, "I'll destroy you with my art, hm!" Sasori and Kakuzu decided to just let whatever happens happen. Both Hidan and Deidara advance on Celosia.

"Stop." Pein ordered appearing from the top of stairs, everyone in the room froze. "The girl still may be useful to us, don't kill her yet." Deidara and Hidan backed off grudgingly, Bree and Celosia sighed in relief.

"We may have found a lead in a way to get back to our world. Konan and I will investigate it," with that Pein and Konan left the house. Celosia came out from her hiding place. Her two attempted killers went to the bathroom to wash away the makeup and sharpie marks.

"That was funny, but stupid idea," Bree commented at her friend's antics. Celosia giggled. At that moment the house phone on the kitchen count started to ring, Celosia and Bree froze. They rarely use that phone and since that Akatsuki were usually in the living, it was out of the question to call for help on it. Celosia looked at Sasori questionably.

He gave a quick nod, "as long as you put in on speaker."

Celosia slowly answered the phone and clicked the speaker button, "hello?"

She heard her mother's voice on the other end, "hello honey, are you okay? I tried to call your cellphone, but I didn't get answer."

Celosia faked a cheery tone, "yeah mom, I dropped my phone again. Anyways do you need anything?"

"You're so clumsy with your cells. I just called to asked if you were okay and have you seen Micheal lately?"

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday. why? what happened?" She asked though trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

"He's missing, he came home after going to the mall with Nicole, but when his parents called him for dinner, he wasn't in his room. They're really worried," She said sadly.

"If I see him, I'll tell you. Now I got to go, bye mom," Celosia hung up the phone and glared at Tobi. "What the fuck did you do?"

* * *

**Yay for updates~! I added some background for my main OCs just because I wanted to have something for Tobi to ask Bree about and I wonder what happened to Micheal O.o hopefully he's okay, but then again... well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've been thinking of making this story crossover with another anime later on. I'm thinking FMA: Brotherhood, but what do you guys think? Any more good animes that would work with this story? Please leave your review! :D**

**Akatsuki belongs to Kishimoto, dat genius. Story and OCs belong to me ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Whaa!? I didn't do anything, honest Celosia-chan!" Tobi held up his hand defensively.

"Don't play dumb, I know you did something to him!" Celosia growled at the masked Akatsuki member. "I know you're responsible if anything happened to him!" Bree gently placed her hands on Celosia's shoulders, she realized it was pointless to yell or accuse any of the Akatsuki members, seeing how they couldn't care less about either of their feelings.

"Why the hell is your first instinct is to blame us?" Hidan said, "I had nothing to do with your little friend's disappearance."

"If it's anyone then it would be either Itachi, Leader, Konan or Zetsu, so go complain to them about your friend," Sasori said with little emotion. "people die and get lost in our world all the time, get used to it, kid."

"Yeah, we've either been hanging here or with one of you two. We couldn't care less about him," Kisame said coldly. The last thing he wanted was to deal with two emotional, teenage girls.

Tobi gently pat Celosia's and Bree's shoulders, "don't worry, I bet Micheal-chan is alright." Celosia growled in frustration and stomped up the stair, to her room. Bree stared blankly after her. The Akatsuki seemed to go back to their own casual chitchat. The back door creaked opened, the Akatsuki looked with bored curiosity.

Kisame smirked, flashing his razor-sharp teeth, "where have you've been, Itachi?"

Itachi scanned everyone in the room before answering, "I was doing something for Leader," he said as if that explained his absence. He looked down at Bree, "that job you've complained of, you go to it today, right?"

His voice pulled Bree out of her haze, "yeah, but I'm going to stay, I'm not leaving Cel with you guys." She glared at everyone in the room.

"Oh come on, I want to get out of this house, I hate going out only at night," Hidan groaned. "Leader wouldn't care if you went to your job if we're there to watch you."

"You're going, if you didn't then your co-workers and boss may get suspicious and we want to stay hidden for as long as possible," Itachi's menacing look sent a shiver up Bree's spine. "I can assure you, that we won't hurt your friend, she's too valuable to us at the moment," he assured her.

Bree decided it was pointless to argue with these guys, "fine, but I'm taking my time getting ready." Itachi nodded once.

"I'm going!" Hidan grinned, "and Kakuzu is going to come with us, like hell I'm leaving my partner behind again," Kakuzu glared at him then sighed. Even he was starting to get bored with staying inside the house all day. Deidara decided he would go too.

"I hope that the reason why Cel didn't want you guys coming with us to the mall isn't too bad," Bree said with a shaky smile, with she ascended the stairs to get ready for the long day ahead.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi had the same look as he usually does, "we should avoid detection, though letting the more rambunctious of us go, I'm not too sure of." Kisame seemed satisfied with that answer as he didn't pushed anything when it comes to Itachi.

* * *

Celosia gazed out the window, hugging her knees close to her chest. Bree left a few minutes ago, she watched as her car pulled out of the driveway with Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara, with their transformation jutsu active of course. Bree had talked to her before she left and given her a small can of pepper spray that she kept in her purse. The click of the door opening startled her, she quickly wiped any leftover tears on her face and faced her visitor.

It was Tobi, "Cel-chan! Cel-chan! I made breakfast, come see!"

Celosia glared at him, "don't call me by my nickname, only people that don't threaten the lives of my friends can call me that. And I don't want any of the what you've made with the food Bree got for _us_," she said as harshly as she could.

Tobi didn't respond right away, he walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Celosia started getting frightened when she heard the sound of the locking mechanism from the door. "Now that I'm sure that you know the truth about me, I can say this with confidence." Tobi's voice had gotten deeper, he was right in front of Celosia. Glaring down on her, "if you so much as even whisper my real name you'll pay a heavy price"

Celosia tried her best not to shake and look scared, but was failing, "if you hurt Micheal..."

"He's still alive, but that can easily change as can the welfare of Bree," Tobi glanced at a picture of Celosia and Bree happily posing to the camera on the bedside table. "Neither of them are particularly useful to me, I have no problem ending them if you refuse to cooperate."

"I'm sure Rin would love to see what you're doing right now," Celosia spattered mindlessly. One minute she was on the bed glaring up at Tobi, the next she was against the wall with a gloved hand at her throat.

Tobi seemed to take pleasure to hear her choking gasps, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, I can assure you that your interrogation will not be... fun." Celosia soon blacked out.

"don't you think that was a little harsh?" Zetsu asked, halfway merged with the floor. **"She dug her own grave when she lost her temper, indeed when they took us in, their fates were sealed."**

Tobi let Celosia collapse onto the floor, "we're doing what we have to do to make a perfect world with true peace. These children are expandable." Zetsu nodded and disappeared into the floor.

* * *

Bree sighed as she entered the pet store. She has to spend six hours here with three of her captors before she could go home to make sure Cel was okay. And now Micheal was missing, could this get any worse? She plastered a cheery smile on her face when she saw one of her boss, "good morning, Jen."

Jen smiled, "good morning, Bree," she smiled a little awkwardly at Bree's company, "who are your friends, I never seen you with them before."

"They're from out of town, they wanted to come to work with me," Bree motioned to the three, "Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara." She didn't bother coming up with fake names for them since not a lot of people are into anime in their area like Cel is.

Jen gave them a polite smile, "well as long as they don't break anything, they're welcomed."

Hidan approached the cats up for adoption, immediately they started hissing, Deidara chuckled, "it seems pussies don't like you that much, hm."

"Shut the hell up blondie, I don't like cats anyway," Hidan glared at the cats. Bree sighed and slipped on her blue vest, this was going to be a long day.

Kakuzu gazed at the types of fishes that were for sale, "interesting, the animals here strongly resemble the ones in our world."

Hidan smirked, "we should get one of these for Kisame, he'll love something that looks like him." Hidan nudged Kakuzu playfully, Kakuzu tried to block him out. Losing his temper here won't be good for anyone.

"Please don't scare any of the customers, the last thing I want is to get in trouble because of you guys," Bree warned as she restocked the hamster food on the shelves, the pet store was quite large, so it was easy for her to lose sight of her company.

"Squawk! Hello," a colorful macaw squawked as Hidan walked near. He noticed a sign that said it's name was Charlie.

Hidan grinned mischievously, "fuck you, fuck, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," He kept repeating it until the the parrot finally squawked, "fuck you." Hidan snickered, "good charlie."

"Fuck you," Charlie chirped. Kakuzu smacked Hidan for making it harder for the parrot to find a home.

"Eat a dick, Kakuzu. I was just having a little fun," Hidan hissed.

Deidara noticed one of the geckos staring at him, "what are you looking at, hm?" the gecko tilted his head, not comprehending a word said. Deidara walked up to the glass cage until he was eye to eye with the gecko. "I can kill in the time it takes for you to blink," he threaten.

"That type of gecko doesn't blink," Jen laughed. Deidara immediately backed away from the animal. "They lick their eyes to keep them moist."Deidara glanced back at the gecko, it licked each of its eyes as if to show him. Deidara made a disgusted sound. Jen giggled, "Deidara, right? you're kind of cute. We should hang out sometime."

"I'm busy," Deidara said, disappointment crossed Jen's features, but only for a second. A sound nearly made both of them jump.

"Dammit Hidan! You're not allowed to talk to any of the animals anymore!" Bree smacked Hidan with a newspaper.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch, you can't tell me what to do," Hidan growled.

Deidara wanted to just kill them both, he reconsidered Jen's offer, "actually, yeah lets hang. maybe after your shift, hm?" Jen smiled and went back to work giddy.

* * *

When Celosia came to, she was back on her bed. She glanced around her room, what happened with Tobi seemed like just a nightmare. Until she noticed Tobi's scarf on the edge of her bed, it had a note with it: "wear it". Celosia was confused, she grabbed the scarf and headed to the bathroom across the hallway from her room. She gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror, there were bruises on her throat. Her fingers traced the bluish markings, they hurt if she put pressure on them. Tears threaten to pour down her cheeks. Then she heard footsteps heading from the hall, heading toward her direction. She quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck and sucked it up.

Tobi peeked his head in the bathroom, "Celosia-chan! are you okay now?" he fully opened the door.

Sasori stood behind him with a bored expression, "Tobi said that you wanted to sleep and he lent you his scarf, I'm assuming his account is correct?" Sasori stared blankly at the green scarf.

"Yeah, Tobi is so nice," Celosia tried to keep sarcasm out of her tone. "Anyways, I heard Tobi made breakfast, how did that go?"

"He didn't make anything. I made scrambled eggs, since there wasn't many of us actually here I decided to do something nice for you guys, since I don't need to eat," Sasori replied.

Tobi playfully tugged at Sasori's cloak, "but Sasori-senpai, I helped!"

Sasori didn't even look in his direction, "dropping a few eggs onto the floor isn't helping Tobi." Tobi crossed his arms in a childish fashion and appeared to pout. "We saved you some, but if you don't want any I'm sure Kisame will be glad to have it."

Celosia's stomach answered for her and growled, she blushed, "um sure." They went downstairs, Kisame was on the sofa with Itachi, having a casual conversation about random things. Celosia served herself a plate of scrambled eggs, it looked a little burnt, but not too bad. "Not bad, Sasori. I didn't know you can cook," she felt a more genuine smile creep up on her.

Sasori shrugged it off, "when I was younger, I was largely alone, so occasionally I would cook myself. Just the thought brings back memories." A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, you learned puppetry when you were a kid, right?" Celosia had trouble remembering too much of Sasori since he was killed off pretty early in the series. She didn't think he was truly bad, he just grew up without the love from his parents and that messed him up. He did let himself die in his parent's embrace in the series.

"Yeah, you know a lot," Sasori said with mild surprise. "That is the reason why you have lived this far, yet is the reason why your loved ones are in danger."

"I was wondering about that, why hasn't Itachi just put me under a genjutsu to get the information out of me already?" Celosia asked. Tobi had warned her about it on the first day, yet that hasn't happened, was there something stopping them?

"We can't just go telling you everything about our situation, can we?" Sasori said with a hint of teasing.

The backdoor flew opened, Celosia jumped and nearly choked on her breakfast. "We're done here, we're leaving," Pein ordered.

"But Bree," Celosia tried to protest.

Pein cut her off, "Sasori retrieve Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara." Sasori nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. Pein turned back to the door, "lets go."

"Wait-" Celosia grunted when Kisame grabbed her and held her under his arm, "Kisame, put me down!" she growled as she tried to scratch him.

* * *

**Another update, yay! I had a lot of writer's block when writing this one, but I like this chapter, I wanted to brighten up Sasori a bit, make him less of meanie, ya know. And my Itachi-kun is back, wootz! And yeah, Micheal is still alive or that's what Obito says, I kind of felt said for Celosia, why does Obito have to be so mean to her ;-;? Hidan pissed off Bree with the bird ._. and Deidara has a date with Jen :D. Jen was actually a random name I thought of, maybe I thought of it because I know of a girl named Jenny that likes Deidara, so whateves.** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D I like ending in cliffhangers, just mah thang, ya know.**

**Akatsuki belong to Kishimoto (oh how I wish they belonged to me ;-; they would've been the good guys."**

**Please leave a review, they inspire my writings and keep me going ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

"God dammit! Put me down!" Celosia cried in vain. She tried to lash out at Kisame, but he kept firm grips. Ninjas run more smoothly than she had thought, but that still didn't keep her from getting dizzy. Celosia could hear some sirens coming from where they had left, Bree's house. It was about mid-day, so it would be about few hours before Bree would get out of work. "Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" They're leaping top of house, she could see the wooded area that was near their house.

Kisame smirked down at her, "not anywhere near here, obviously our location has been discovered." Celosia could have sworn she heard a helicopter in the distance. The Akatsuki increased their pace.

"What the hell did you guys do!?" Celosia glared at the back of Akatsuki leader. She didn't even had to time to put on her shoes before she was snatched up by Kisame, she was still wearing her pink, fluffy slippers and the shirt and sweats that she used as pajamas. Celosia didn't think they would just up and go like this.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut," Kisame warned. He tighten his grip as to enforce the warning, she didn't have much of a choice. Soon, they hit the edge of the woods, once they were well away from the house, it was the same place they were appeared when they first appeared in this world. He let his hostage hit the ground hard.

With some effort, Celosia pulled herself up, but before she could fully recover from the ride, a sharp pain in her shoulder made her yelp. In the time it took her to blink, Pein stabbed one of his metal rods into her shoulder. She fell back onto the dirt on her side, her body suddenly feeling numb and unresponsive to her commands. "Was that really necessary?" Itachi asked, staring blankly at the girl glaring up at them, her body occasionally twitching as it tries to respond.

"She'll be less of a bother like that," Pein said indifferent. All they need to do is wait for the rest of the Akatsuki to join them, the only reason he didn't want to contact them through their minds is because he didn't trust Hidan to get rid of their only witness as much as he trusted Sasori to without much of a scene. Once they get back to their world, their chakra levels will be back to normal and they will interrogate the girl. Konan's expression turned to that of pity for Celosia though it only lasted for a second, she quickly returned stoned face.

* * *

Bree got to go home early, which was great because she could check on Celosia before those Akatsuki people did anything bad to her. "Come on, kids," Bree teased her two companions, Deidara went with Jen for a date though Deidara growled at them for saying it was a date. Bree was worried for her of course, but what could she say that will repel Jen from the guy, she wouldn't stop talking about him when they were alone. And she couldn't tell her that he was a major serial killer from a cartoon. Anyways, Pein wouldn't allow Deidara to just kill someone like Jen for no reason.

"We're not kids, that asshole is like hundreds of years old," Hidan corrected. "just look at him!"

Kakuzu smacked the idiot upside the head, "I'm 91." Hidan spat a slur of colorful language, which amused Bree. Before they reached their ride home, a certain redhead appeared in front of Bree. "Sasori? What are you doing here?"

"You're not even disguised, people are going to be suspicious if they seeing you wearing that cloak," Bree reminded, they were in the middle of the parking lot. Lucky for them, it was a slow day.

"Follow me, Leader's orders," Sasori directed the order to the two Akatsuki. "Wait, where is the brat at?" They shrugged while Bree smiled sheepishly.

"He went to a cafe to get lunch with one of my co-workers," Bree shrugged, she pointed to the north.

Sasori sighed, "okay, I'll be able to find him quickly. We no longer need you, Bree." She looked up at him, slightly confused. Does this mean that they are going to leave her and Cel alone? She felt some relief, but it was short-lived. Sasori's metal stinger appeared from the cloak, "you are now useless."

She backed up and held up her hands defensively, "what do you mean? We're not going to tell anyone about you guys and if we did who is going to believe us?" She couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice. Sasori's expression didn't change as the metal stinger got closer, Bree could see some kind of purple fluid dripping from it. She quickly tried to think of a way out of the situation and as if reading her mind, Sasori commanded the cord to attack. Bree ran, but he able to nick her in her arm, suddenly everything started getting blurry. She felt herself hit the asphalt before falling unconscious.

Hidan smirked, "finally that bitch was getting on my nerves. If you didn't, I would've." Sasori rolled his eyes, the girl only managed to ran a few feet before collapsing. It would be only a matter of time until she succumbs to the poison, they don't want to be here when help arrives.

* * *

Deidara was actually enjoying his time away from the rest of the stupid organization he was forced into. Jen was somewhat interesting, he took a sip of the coffee she had bought for him, "so how did you met Bree?" Jen asked.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat as He quickly tried to think of a lie, "we were friends for a while, I live in another area, so we don't see each other too often, hm." He smirked to himself.

"oh? Where are you from?" Jen inquired. Deidara started to think that this may have not been a good idea since he didn't bother to memorize the name of any cities or towns in this world. Luckily his partner saved him from answering.

"Lets go, brat," Sasori ordered, Hidan and Kakuzu were behind him, it wasn't hard to spot the blonde since he and the women were conversing on one of the outside tables. "Leader's orders."

Jen looked at the newcomers with confusion, "what are you talking about and aren't you two suppose to be with Bree?" she pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu, also eyeing Sasori's peculiar wardrobe . Hidan was about to say something, but Kakuzu smacked him before he mentioned the fact that they poisoned her friend and was on the verge of death.

Deidara groaned, "fine, see ya later, Jen." He felt a little envious that the people here have such a leisurely life compared to their's. Death is such a foreign concept to them while the people of the shinobi world have seen death and the consequences of war. Deidara and the others left behind a still confused Jen.

"That girl doesn't look too bad," Sasori teased as they ran to their meeting point. Hidan snickered, Deidara sighed to himself, they won't let this go easily.

Then the blonde thought of a seemingly great idea, "I have enough clay to get us wherever Leader is." Deidara let his hand devour the last of the clay and pulled out the completed clay bird, he threw the sculpture into the air. It poofed into a large bird that was able to carry the Akatsuki members to their destination. Deidara smiled smugly, but a wave of dizziness washed over him, he shook his head and brushed off the strange feeling. No way a little bit of dizziness is going to impede him.

Sasori gave the bird a wary glance before climbing on, the last thing he's going to admit is that Deidara's "art" was more useful than his puppets in this adventure. "We're going to attract a lot of attention on this," Sasori pointed out as the bird took to the air. Deidara shrugged with a smirk, obviously he wanted this world to know about his art. "Idiot," Sasori muttered under his breath

"It's best we keep high in the clouds, Leader won't be happy if we bring pests along," Kakuzu glared at Deidara. After a moment of consideration and Kakuzu's threatening stare, Deidara complied. Deidara clenched his teeth when he began to feel weak again. And Sasori didn't miss it.

"Let me fall and you'll regret it," Sasori warned, glancing at the ground far below. Before Deidara can retort, a sound familiar to him and Sasori interrupted them. The helicopter kept its distance, but nonetheless following closely.

"Please land your... _bird_... we have some question for you," A loud voice came from the helicopter. Sasori let out a frustrated sigh, he swiftly pulled out his scrolls from beneath his cloak and laid them out in front of them. "Shit," Deidara grumbled when he remembered he didn't have any clay left.

"Hopefully it'll still work here," He placed his hand on one of the seals and summoned his favorite puppet. With a poof, Hiruko appeared in front of him. Sasori smirked, he'll show the humans here a fascinating trick.

"If you refuse to land then we will be forced to call in reinforcements to make you land," The pilot threatened. Hidan grinned, finally he'll be able to get some real action. Kakuzu took a defensive stance, gray threads slithered out of his hands.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have a issue critizing myself too much. Like I feel like I missed a lot of opportunities with this story. I feel that there was so much I could've done. I'm sorry this one is kind of short. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Poor Deidara, he doesn't have a lot chakra left and right when the action starts XD. Poor Bree too, she wasn't valuable enough to them, but she might live... or not. Again I want to try to make it realistic. Don't worry Micheal wasn't forgotten, he's just on hold until next chapter. I'm also kind of getting bored with naruto, I don't really like much of the fanfiction on this site. I'm working on a original story right now ^.^ Well despite this chapter's many flaws, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Akatsuki belongs to Kishi! OCs and plot belongs to me, no matter how messed up it is .**


End file.
